


Moonlight Lovers Oneshots

by 2moonlightlover1



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oops, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, We wrote this before we knew what happened, World War I, it's gonna stay like this now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2moonlightlover1/pseuds/2moonlightlover1
Summary: Oneshots including our lovely boys from Moonlight Lovers. We write smut, yaoi, fluff, anything your heart desires. Requests are open.Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Beemoov.We just want them to have some love.Ps: English is not our first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell us.
Relationships: Aaron & Ivan (Moonlight Lovers), Beliath/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers), Raphael/Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 15





	1. Beliath x Ethan fluff

Ethan p.o.v.:

It’s been 3 days since Vlad kept us from leaving the mansion. 3 days since I last slept. I just can’t get the horrifying image of that poor girl out of my head. Her entire throat was ripped open, exposed to all of us. The smell of her blood still lingers on my clothes. Sometimes I can’t understand why Vlad always chooses Beliath and me to get rid of all the corpses. Maybe he trusts us the most or maybe we’re just his errant boys, so he doesn’t get his delicate noble hands dirty. That ass!   
I’m way too tired to think of anything else right now and my eyes keep falling shut even though the sun hasn’t risen above the horizon. If I’m honest I am terrified of going to bed, it has been some time since I’ve had my last flashback but I feel like the horrible death of that girl might have triggered something I thought long forgotten. In times like these the screams of my comrades still ring in my ears. Even though I don’t want to, the darkness keeps creeping up on me till I can’t tell the difference between dream and reality. 

Beliath p.o.v:

After a successful night of partying and drinking(blood) I slowly tiptoe my way up the stairs trying not to wake our pretty blond boy from his beauty sleep. As if he really could hold me back from going out. As I pass Ethan’s door, I hear soft whimpering coming out of the room. Seems like I am not the only one having a good time. He probably won’t notice if I take a look. Slowly I open the door but to my surprise I’m not blessed with the sight of a naked beauty but rather with a sobbing Ethan. The fuck is going on? A little bit worried I take a step into the room, I’ve never seen him like this before. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable… Slowly without making any noise I approach his bed. “Hey, hey! Ethan wake the fuck up!”

Ethan’s p.o.v.:  
*Meanwhile in Ethan’s dream* 

First it appeared to be a dreamless sleep, but suddenly I hear gunfire, bombs exploding and screams of terror and pain. Then it all comes crashing down on me. The war, the battle of Verdun, my comrades, my friends, my love… All gone, all dead. I’m in the middle of a battlefield, fallen soldiers surround me. I try to get out of the trench and drag the wounded back into safety. But my comrade tries to hold me back: “You’re going to get yourself killed! You can’t help them! Stay down!”   
“I still have to try. What kind of medic am I if I can’t even help them!” I scream at them and run into No-man’s-land. As soon as I got the first men in the trench, I run out to get the others but as I drag him back, I feel a sharp pain in my back. Horrified I look down at my chest only to realise that the front of my uniform is slowly getting soaked with my blood. I fall to my knees and feel two more shots hitting me, one on my shoulder blade and the other going straight into my spine. I begin to fade into unconsciousness as someone calls out to me. With the last of my strength to look in the direction the voice was coming from. Dread settles into my body as I realise that the one calling my name and running towards me is my love. I can’t recall his face but he was the only one stupid enough to come for me.  
All of a sudden, a high-pitched tone fills the air. Right before the bomb hits the ground, I whispered my last “I love you”. So, this is it, wait for me on the other side I will follow soon.   
The ringing in my ears continuous, I lie there for minutes or hours without a sense of time, drifting in and out of consciousness. The next time I come to myself I feel the last rays of sunlight hitting my face, as I turn to watch the sunset a hooded figure blocks my sight. Slowly the stranger approaches me. He kneels down beside me and grasps my chin to turn my head towards him. His pale yellowish eyes glisten in the last light of the day as he stares into my soul.   
“Poor little soldier”, he coos to me “this will be your last day in the light.” The stranger leans down to my neck and suddenly a stinging pain overcomes me. I want to scream but no sounds leave my lips as my life is sucked out of me. 

With a scream I wake up and find myself looking in Beliath’s worried face. I can see his mouth moving but I can’t seem to understand what he is saying. Still caught in the horrors of my dream I throw myself into his arms and cry for the first time in what feels like an eternity. 

Beliath’s p.o.v.:

Finally, after shaking him and screaming at his face I was able to wake him up. Out of nowhere he embraces me and starts sobbing into my chest. After the shock wears of I find myself hugging him back, slowly caressing his back as he pulls away from me. “Well that’s something! I just wanted to go back in my room before Vlad kicks my ass and then I find you hear crying like a baby.” I said jokingly. But Ethan doesn’t answer like always he just looks down and sniffles. My mocking grin leaves my face as I realise that this is serious. I grab his shoulders and ask him: “What the hell happened?!”   
“I…I’m sorry. Just…. Go to your room. I will be alright.” “I’m not going to leave you like this. Just tell me what happen!” Ethan sighs and lays his head on my shoulder. He starts telling me about his dreams and the horrible things he had to go through and the loss of someone very special to him.   
Silence settles over us as I let everything sink in. “Wait…. you’re gay?!” The realisation hits me like Vlad’s walking stick. Ethan’s face turns crimson red. “It’s none of your business. Why, does it bother you?” “No, not at all…sweetheart, it’s quite the opposite. One would say I’m rather excited,” I say as my smile returns to my face. Ethan pushes me away and stares blankly at my face. “Quit joking and fuck off! I don’t know why I even told you all of that. I should have known you would fuck with me!” He tries to get up but I hold him back. “Calm down, I wasn’t making fun of you. It surprised me that you opened up to me, nothing more. I guess I could call myself honoured that you would tell me of all people.” I always knew his bad temper was some sort of self-defence or coping mechanism. All of us had a pretty bad past and I think that’s what connects us. “I’ve got an idea so we can your mind of things,” I say as I manoeuvre us so that he sits in between my legs, his back pressed against my chest. Ethan gets flustered again and his whole body tenses. “The fuck are you doing you ass?” “Just trying to calm you down.” He sighs and relaxes.   
We sit like that for a while no words being said. Ethan gradually relaxes more and more till I can feel his head fall down on my shoulder. I smile to myself and softly kiss his temple. As I carefully adjust us to lay more comfortably, Ethan murmurs in his sleep and turns around to snuggle into my chest. I, too can feel myself drifting off. Suddenly light fills the room and a very familiar voice screams out for Ethan. Confused and still half asleep I see Raph standing in the door. “Good Morning Ethan, Vlad wants to hold a meeting in the library so please hurry to be there on time.” Raph turns around and just before he closes the door he says with a chuckle: “You too Beliath.”


	2. Beliath x Ethan smut

Part two but this time with smut.

Vlad’s p.o.v.:

After Beliath and Ethan have finally arrived I start with the meeting about the mysterious murders. It was kind of bizarre, normally Ethan and Beliath are at each other’s throats but this time both were unusually quiet. Don’t get me wrong it was really pleasant to be able to speak without any interruptions. It was weird, Ethan couldn’t even look Beliath in the eyes, not that I would want to look at him, however it’s still a mystery. 

Ethan’s p.o.v.:

My head is still spinning, why did I think it was a good idea to trust Beliath with something so personal. Every time I take a glance at him, I can see him smiling at me. And every time it sends shivers down my spine. I wasn’t able to pay attention to Vlad because I could feel Beliath’s green orbs staring at me the entire time. Lost in my thoughts I didn’t realise that the meeting had already ended, till I felt Aaron’s hand on my shoulder. “You should get some rest, you don’t look all to good.” As I make my way upstairs, I pass Beliath’s room. I want to talk to him about…yesterday but something tells me that would be a bad idea, so I was left standing there in front of his door confused about these feelings.

Aaron’s p.o.v.:

I make my way up the stairs and catch a glimpse of Ethan right before he gets pulled into Beliath’s room. Confused I stand there in the middle of the hallway: “I think I’m gonna leave the mansion for tonight.”

Beliath’s p.o.v.:

Ethan yelps as I drag him into my room and lock the door behind him. He stares at me speechless for a few seconds then anger gets a hold of him and I can see his hands turning into fists ready to strike. Before the fist reaches my beautiful face, I pin both his hands above his head so his back is pressed against the door. “The fuck are you doing you long haired motherfucking bastard. You think just because you’re older than me you’re able to get whatever you like. I think the fuck not...” Before he could open his mouth once again, I shut him up with a kiss. Ethan’s whole face flushes a crimson red colour, he tries to talk but stumbles over his own words. I kiss him again just to see his lovely face turn even redder. “What’s wrong tough guy, cat got your tongue?” I ask him while I pull him away from the door and shove him backwards till his knees hit the bed and he falls on it. Smirking I climb in his lap, my knees pressed against his hips. Slowly I lean over him, kissing his jaw and peppering his neck with soft kisses. I bite his neck without drawing blood, making him gasp, filling the room with his sweet noises.

Ethan’s hands trail up my chest and tangle themselves in my luscious locks. “Somebody is enjoying himself,” I tease him. “Oh, shut up!” He lays down and pulls me with him while pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan appreciating his willingness. Feeling his hard member against my thigh I grind my hips down only to hear him groan. Impatiently Ethan starts tugging at my clothes, annoyance visibly painted on his face. Removing my pants, I sit there nearly in all my glory, only my underwear covering me from his piercing eyes. As I lean down again, I slip my hand under his t-shirt feeling his muscles underneath. With one swift motion the white fabric flings over my shoulder, admiring his well-build form by caressing his chest. He starts to take of his pants but I push his hands away and open the zipper of his jeans painfully slow, grinning I slip his dick out of them. I look in his face and see him pleading with his eyes, so I fulfil his wish with pleasure. Carefully licking his tip, he sighs blissfully, so I decide to take things even further and put his whole length into my mouth. Ethan’s head hits the bed and his moans sound like music to my ears. With long teasing licks up and down his member, I reach for the lube which is hidden under my pillow. I coat my fingers with it and start preparing him by rubbing circles around his entrance. Ethan flinches not used to this feeling, so I double my effort on his dick to take his mind of this new sensation. I slowly insert my index finger he immediately tightens around me.

“Shh, relax I promise you’ll like it.” He does as I say and I can continue finger-fucking him, inserting a second finger and soon after a third. Ethan is already a moaning mess underneath me and I haven’t even found his prostate yet. I pull out followed by some disappointed whining. Ethan doesn’t seem all to pleased but as he realised what was about to happen, he promptly shuts up. He tenses up again. “Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you. Just tell me when you want me to stop.” Ethan nods turning his head away from me. “Are you sure that you want this? I’m not going to force you into anything,” I say while patting his side and leaving light kisses all over his face. “Shut up and just fuck me already,” he nearly screams into my face. Following his demands, I line up and start pushing in but careful enough not to hurt him. “Well sweetheart,” I say with a strain in my voice:” That’s not gonna work when you’re so tight. You’re gonna hurt yourself and my dick.”

“Well help me fucking relax it’s my first-time bottoming and you’re only mocking me!” I freeze surprised that he admits something like this and kiss him again and again till he loosens up. By whispering sweet nothings into his ears, I make sure he only focuses on me. After he unclenches, I slip in further. This time enjoying his tight walls around my pulsing cock. Starting at a slow pace I start thrusting into him always watching out for a sign of pain, but Ethan looks like he’s loving it. I put his feet above my shoulders so I can position us at a new angle, hitting new spots making the vampire underneath me squirming in bliss. Suddenly Ethan screams in ecstasy and I know that I found his prostate. Using his feet as leverage I hit the spot with every thrust. Going faster and harder chasing my own pleasure.

Little punched out noises leave his mouth. “Ah... ah… ah. Beliath…. please harder, anything please.” I speed up, fucking him into the mattress and after a few more thrust Ethan explodes all over his stomach clenching impossibly tight around me. Still I keep going, fucking him right through his orgasm until he whines and writhes under me in overstimulation. Finally, I release in him painting his insides white with my cum. Panting I pull out of him, kissing him deeply. Letting myself fall besides him, I pull him towards me. Ethan nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and we both fall asleep.


	3. Raphael x Vladimir smut

Raphael p.o.v.: 

“Sleep well Eloise and don’t worry I will take care of Vladimir.” the poor girl is still shaking from head to toe after what happened in the forest. She had to carry Vlad all the way back to the manor. It was a coincidence that I made my way to the library just as they stumbled through the door.   
She closes the door to her room after wishing me a good night and I make my way to Vladimir’s room. Vlad is barely conscious in my arms, he puts his whole weight on me, not able to hold himself up. After finally getting the door open, I gently lay his nearly lifeless body on the bed, he groans in pain. “This time you may have gotten away but next time you will not be so lucky!” I scold him trying to keep my smile from fading. He groans again and mutters an incomprehensible apology. A soft chuckle leaves my mouth as I undress him carefully and start to clean his wounds. By the painful noises he makes I can easily tell where the claw and bite-marks are. As soon as the disinfectant touches his injuries Vlad tries to twist away and whines softly. “I’m sorry but I have to disinfect the wounds, please stay still.” I try to do it again and again but he thrashes around and nearly falls of the bed in his misery. “Vladimir! Stop it! You will only hurt yourself more, the more you move.” But he just won’t stop moving. I sigh silently and without a warning I sit down on his hips so he can’t escape. 

“Raphael? What…why are you…huh?” His raspy voice is full of confusion and I can feel his hand on my arm trying to shove me off. “Get off! I need to…that vampire is still out there he…he ran away, I have to get…”   
“Be quiet and stop moving! You have no idea how exhausting it is to bandage you like this.” Without further interruptions from him, I was finally able to patch him up. It was very difficult to treat his wounds without eyesight, I had to feel for his wounds and every time I touched one, he would mewl in pain. As I started collecting the bloody rags I used to wipe the blood of his body, I could hear Vlad’s soft snores. Smiling to myself I leave the room and silently close the door behind me. 

Since that day I continued to check on Vlad. Vampire healing has its perks, after a few days he is almost completely healed. But I still have to baby-sit him which makes him mad. “Could you please leave me alone for one minute! I am not a child anymore quit following me around like a lost puppy (no hate to Aaron)!” 

“I will stop following you if you would let me take a final look at your injuries.” I can hear his footsteps fading so I decide to go after him. “Well then come on in.” The silk bedding rustles as he makes himself comfortable. By the noise his coat makes as it hits the floor, I can tell that he disrobes. 

“Are you just going to stand there the whole night? You wanted to check on me so get on with it.” I chuckle at his words. Always so bossy. After closing and locking the door I sit beside him and start feeling up and down his body. Vlad tenses and his breath quickens. I move my hands up his defined chest. Accidentally I brush over his exposed buds. His nipples stiffen and I can feel him shiver. 

“I find it quite fascinating how your body reacts under my touch. Usually you don’t like to show any emotion but look at you now.” Vlad slaps my hands away: “What do you think you are doing?!” he tries to push me of but I won’t let him. “Relax Vladimir, you keep thinking too much, just close your eyes and feel.” While readjusting so I can sit on his lap, I can feel his necktie in between my fingers. An idea comes to my mind. I caress his face gently rubbing my thumb over his lips before leaning down to kiss him. He gasps in surprise and I push my tongue into his mouth. The younger vampire tenses again but soon goes lax under me. Slowly but surely he kisses me back, his tongue immediately fighting for dominance. Whilst Vlad is distracted, I use his necktie to carefully tie his hands together above his head.   
“Oh, so you are allowed to touch me but I can’t touch you?” he says with a smirk. “You just have to feel and enjoy yourself. Stop thinking for once in your life.” With those words I reach behind me to undo my blindfold and put it on him instead. I lean down to kiss him again, more passionate this time. I nick his bottom lip with my fangs and he whimpers into my mouth at the sensation. I pull away only to plant soft kisses on his neck, down to his collarbone. I sit back down, his growing erection rubbing against my thigh. He groans and I teasingly begin to grind my hips onto his. Vlad gasps as I trail my hand down his stomach, slipping a finger underneath the waistband of his pants. Pulling down his pants and underwear and freeing his dick. The sounds he makes while doing so make my own dick grow hard. Laying down on top of Vladimir I gently kiss a line down his stomach, before taking his member into my mouth. He moans, wanting to buck his hips up, but with a firm hand I prevent him from doing so. I begin bobbing my head up and down his length, stroking what I can’t fit in my mouth. His filthy noises fill the room, I can tell he is close. “Raphael, stop it…I’m gonna…!” Before he could release I pull away, jerking him off till he cums all over my hand and his stomach. “Sometimes you are a good listener Vlad,” I praise him while continuing to stroke him through his orgasm. 

Taking a little bit of his seed, I lubricate my fingers before tracings small circles around his entrance. He tries to close his legs, probably ashamed about what’s coming next. “Just relax,” I whisper into his ears:” I promise you’re gonna like it and if not, we can stop anytime.” I nibble his ear while carefully sliding one finger into his arse, stretching his walls. Moving down to his chest, I take one of his buds into my mouth. Using my tongue and teeth to please the vampire underneath me. I keep on doing so, adding more and more fingers. “Raph stop teasing please. I want…” he cuts of in the middle of his sentence too embarrassed to ask. “What is it that you want Vlad? I won’t know if you won’t tell me.” 

“Raphael please.” He whines not knowing what he needs. “Just…just fuck me!” “But of course, darling all you had to do was ask.” Removing all my fingers at once he moans wanting to protest but before he can utter another word, I thrust in him. His back arches off the bed as he screams in pleasure. Delicately I cradle his left cheek in my hand tracing his lips with my thumb. “Raphael…oh god…so good. Harder please…” I do as he asks, going faster and harder, little punched out noises leave him. Vlad opens his mouth, groaning and I take the opportunity to push my thumb in his mouth holding it open as I kiss him again. Straightening up I put one of his legs over my shoulder, hitting him at a new angle. The lewd sounds he makes tell me that I must have hit a certain spot, he squirms under me. I hear a ripping noise and know that his claws have torn the bed sheets. 

“My, my seems like you are enjoying yourself.” I pant nearing my climax. Reaching between our intertwined bodies to grasp his leaking dick, I jerk him of matching the rhythm of my thrusts. He trashes underneath me whining and moaning my name. His walls clench around me as he cums a second time. I follow shortly after, releasing in him. Exhausted I pull out and lay next to him, feeling for his face I pull of the blindfold and untie his hands. Reaching to the nightstand I feel for an unused rag to clean Vladimir’s body. He murmurs half asleep and turns to nuzzle my neck. With a happy smile I cradle him close and pet his head, slowly drifting of to sleep as well.


	4. Aaron and Ivan (you're my dad boogie woogie)

Ivan p.o.v:

I am grateful that they took me in, instead of killing me. Although Ethan stated it would best to just put me out of my misery. Teaching me how to be a vampire surely won’t be a piece of cake. After the first night in the manor things started to get worse and worse every day. It feels like my body urges me to go outside even though the sunlight will be the death of me. The night of my transformation still haunts me, I can’t forget the pain, the feeling of sheer helplessness as I died. 

Sighing I roll out of bed, my stomach has been killing me for the last few days. I’m so hungry, maybe I’ll find something to eat in the kitchen. With heavy steps I drag myself down to the kitchen, it’s still light outside and somehow that gives me a weird feeling. Searching through cupboards to find something edible I notice some leftovers from Beliath´s last party. I devour every last bit of what´s left, still not satisfied I look around for more as an excruciating pain in my stomach forces me on my knees. A bloodcurdling scream leaves my throat as I start dry heaving. Through teary eyes I can make out Aaron´s silhouette coming towards me, he says something to me but I can´t hear him. I reach out to him as he hugs me and his comforting scent fills my nose, then everything goes dark. 

Slowly I come back to consciousness, the smell of burned wood fills my nostrils. Something shifts on my legs and I look up into Aaron’s yellow orbs. His legs are placed above mine, in his hands he holds one of Vlad’s books. ”Hey, how’re you doin’ little one?” Groggily I untangle my legs from Aaron’s. “Look at me! I’m doing just fine,” I snap back at him. His gentle gaze changes suddenly: “I told you to drink enough blood. A fledgling like you needs to drink regularly and plenty or you will lose control. Starving yourself won`t help you as you have noticed.” He gestures to my aching figure. Embarrassed I slouch down and tuck my head between my shoulders. His eyes soften again and he ruffles my hair. “Can you stand up? It`s time that I show you how to look after yourself.” Aaron swings his feet of the couch and holds his hand out for me. I take it and follow him out of the manor. By now it has become dark as we take the trail to the village. 

Not a lot of people were out on the streets at this time so it would be quite difficult to find the right victim. But then Aaron pointed to a young drunk man on the other side of the road. Unsure I look at him. “I´m right here, nothing bad can happen. “Carefully I make my way over to the poor guy. Now or never. I follow him into a dark alleyway before pressing him hard into the wall. His glazed eyes look at me terrified but before he can open his mouth, I put my hand on it to keep him quiet. With my other hand I shove his shoulder back into the wall and sink my fangs in his neck. His muffled gasp reaches my ears as the satisfying taste of blood gradually stills the hunger. With every gulp of blood I take, I want more and more. Subconsciously I feel the man drained of blood getting limp in my arms. Suddenly a strong grip pulls me away by my collar. I whine and kick at whoever is holding me. My attacker pulls me of my feet and shakes me by the scruff of my neck. Screaming I try to reach behind me as a furious growl drags me back to reality. Instinctively I freeze, only held up by the man who promised to look after me. Aaron let´s go of my collar and with shaking legs I fall to my knees. Before me lays the unconscious man, barely breathing. Terrified I scramble back till my back hits the wall. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to muffle the screams that threaten to come out. Crying I burry my face in my knees not wanting to see the terrible reality that I just killed somebody. 

“Ivan. Ivan!” Aaron´s pleading calls pull me out of my panic attack. He takes both of my hands in his. “You didn´t kill him Ivan, he is alive.” I throw myself into his arms, tears of relief stream down my face. Gently Aaron strokes my hair. I feel like a child again, in the comforting arms of my father.

“It´s alright pup, you did good. Maybe try to be a bit gentler next time.” His fangs showing as he smiles. Embarrassed I hide my face in his shoulder. He laughs again and asks me if I´m still hungry. Only now do I notice the pain I felt is completely gone, in it´s place is only deep satisfaction. Suddenly I feel very tired the recent events have left me with no energy. I try to suppress a yawn but to no avail. Aaron realises this and takes me piggyback. I can only feel the soft breeze as me make our way towards the forest. There he transforms into a wolf, still carrying me on his back. His soft fur and the rocking motions lull me to sleep.


	5. Ethan x gn Reader Fluff

Reader p.o.v.

Since the murder happened the atmosphere in the manor has been pretty unpleasant. Vlad forbade us to leave the house, especially Ethan and Beliath have been obnoxious. I, on the other hand, suffer from their constant bickering. It seems like everywhere I go, at least one of them waits for me to come by so they can continue their shenanigans. Today has been one of the worst so far. Ethan is pointing out every little flaw he finds about me as soon as he gets the chance to.

Lost in my thoughts I nearly miss the last step just barely avoiding to fall down the stairs. I could hear a faint snickering probably from one of the boys. I just roll my eyes and continue my way to the kitchen. Soon after I start preparing the first meal I had in a while a certain white-haired shithead stands in the door. “Why hello there, it looks like you’re hungry, what a coincidence! I am too.” With a smirk he creeps his way over to me. My back is turned to him but because of my new skills as a chalice I can still feel him moving towards me. I do not move as he shifts my hair to the side, exposing my neck. His hot breath caresses my skin, his mouth moving towards my neck but before he can bite me, I hit him with the wooden spoon in my hand. He yelps and takes two steps back cursing in a language I don’t understand. I refuse to acknowledge him and calmly continue to cook. “Is there another, more important reason you came here for Ethan? If not, please remove yourself from my presence.” I turn my head to glance at him, his shocked expression makes me laugh out loud. At the sound of my laugh his face changes from surprise to anger in just a few seconds. 

“You little bitch! Who do you think you are?” He raises his hand to hit me but out of nowhere Aaron catches his fist.

“I told you to come to the meeting 10 minutes ago, had I known that you would go and abuse your chalice, I would have forced you to come immediately.” A dark undertone in his voice makes me shiver and involuntary I take a step back. His unusual eyes glance at me as he lets Ethan go, who disappears, still cursing, in the parlour. “Are you alright?” Aaron asks, turning to me. I briefly nod in agreement. “Come the others are waiting, I don’t think they will listen to you but you can join us anyways.” 

I roll my eyes again. Of course. I can come but nobody will listen to me. After all I am just a chalice, only here to feed Ethan.  
Annoyed I follow Aaron to the main living room where everyone is already waiting. Ethan scoffs as he sees me. “And what do you think you’re doing here,” he laughs “not like anything you say would matter.”  
“Well then we can both leave, don’t you think so?” Ethan looks confused at me until Beliath erupts into a fit of laughter. “I love this little mouse,” he says in between laughing “you can keep them.”  
“Are you done yet? There are more important things to discuss.” Vladimir interrupts him. Beliath crosses his arms and sneers. “Of course, father, please continue to enlighten us with your brilliancy.”  
Vlad’s eyebrow twitches, not a good sign. 

They start discussing about the recent murders of those poor young women. When Ethan begins to describe how badly their bodies were disfigured, I have to force down a gag. Sadly, he noticed it and of course he just couldn’t let that go.  
“What’s the matter little lamb, you got a weak stomach?” Ethan grins mockingly at me.  
I narrow my eyes at him. “Not as weak as your ability to supress a tantrum. Next time you behave like a whining toddler, we should put you in timeout.” Ethan gapes at me like a fish, while Beliath snickers in the background.  
“Would you please stop bickering like children.” Aaron interferes. “If you can’t be serious in such a situation, you can always leave. Both of you!” 

I lean back in my seat, puffing my cheeks. “Aww, is the little human mad?” I look Ethan dead in the eye, jump over the table, grab his shirt and slam him face down on the table.  
“God damn it you two!!” Vlad screams. Someone snatches me up by the back of my collar and pulls me of Ethan. “Let me fucking go, you fucking asshole!!! He deserved that!!” I scream and lash out at whoever is holding me.  
Meanwhile Ethan has gotten of the table and angrily glares at me. I see his body tense before he suddenly launches himself in my direction. But Aarons hand grabs him again. He holds Ethan at the scruff of his neck in one hand and me in the other hand without any effort. 

“For the last goddamn time, stop behaving like toddlers! Since the both of you couldn’t contribute anything to this discussion, it will be the best for all of us if you leave,” his eyes spark a dangerous shade of yellow. 

All the pent-up rage and frustration of the last weeks suddenly bursts out of me. I ram my elbow back, just beneath Aarons ribs. He lets go of me with a painful grunt, as soon as my feet hit the floor I march to the exit, giving Ethan a final hateful look, I slam the door shut behind me. 

I need a breather, maybe going outside will help me cool down. As soon as I step out the door, the cold night air hits my face. As I make my way through the garden, I look up to the sky, the moonlight nearly blinding me and I sigh. Wandering around the house, I notice a worn-down shack not to far from Vlad’s flower field. Weird, I’ve already been here for a few weeks but I’ve never seen that before. The sudden noise of the front door slamming shut, catches me off guard. Wanting some time for myself I look for a quiet place to think. As I walk towards the shack, I hear footsteps approaching, the only possible way to escape a confrontation is over the roof. I climb up the ladder that leans on the side of the shack and try my best to be as silent as possible. 

Ethan p.o.v.

After nearly throwing hands with Aaron, Vlad finally loses his temper and uses his walking stick to shove me out of the parlour. I decide to go to the Moondance, knowing that Beliath will certainly join me later. I let the door fall shut behind me and breath in the cold, fresh air. Making my way to the edge of the forest, I see something in the corner of my eye. At closer inspection I notice the blood bag climbing up the latter onto the roof. What the actual fuck is that stupid thing doing?! Are they gonna jump down? 

As fast as I physically can I make my way over to the old shack, following their every step. Just as I reach the top, I can see their small figure crouching on the edge. “Now what the hell are you doing?” They flinch, suddenly losing grip and tumbling dangerously close to the abyss. Without a second thought I reach out grabbing them by their waist and pulling them towards me. I can hear their little heart beating fast as they desperately cling to me. After a short moment I push them away shaking them by their shoulders. “Are you really so brainless that you try to kill yourself? Even I didn’t expect you to be this stupid!” 

They scream back at me: “You realise me nearly falling to my death is your fucking fault! If you didn’t creep up on me like that, I wouldn’t have slipped. Dickhead!!” 

I narrow my eyes a mischievous thought crossing my mind. All of a sudden, I let go of their waist, they lose their balance and just as they are about to fall, I catch their hand. Confidently I lock eyes with them, but instead of anger I see fear. Tears start running down their face, all the cockiness leaves me at once. I pull them closer so they are able to stand on their own. They start sobbing into their hands, I awkwardly pet their head. Like what the fuck am I supposed to do now, I didn’t think it was that bad. “H-Hey now I didn’t mean to scare you I just wanted to have some fun,” I tried to lighten the mood, but nothing seemed to help. Embarrassed I hug them, without noticing I start swaying, humming an old melody I knew since my days as a sergeant. The crying dies down and they wrap their arms around me as well. “Y-you’re.. a fucking asshole,” they say into my chest, their voice muffled therefore.  
I just chuckle to myself: “I know, I’m sorry.”


End file.
